The Silk Handkerchief
by Hart4Ben
Summary: The Cartwright sons are chatting around the campfire on the last night of a cattle drive and looking forward to having some time off.


Ben Cartwright's sons were settling into their bedrolls. It was their last night sleeping on the hard ground for at least a few days after spending weeks driving cattle to market. All things considered, the drive had gone smoothly with no serious injuries to any of the hands. The price for cattle was currently good and would yield a healthy profit. Now the Cartwright boys were looking forward to baths, shaves, possibly some poker, but especially some feminine company. The flickering light of the campfire reflected off their grimy faces.

"Think I'll look up Roxanne. She was so much fun. Liked being chased around the room. Of course, she liked being caught, too. Specially by yours truly." Joe gave a slight grunt as he yanked off his dusty boot.

Hoss guffawed at his younger brother's description of his rambunctious ways with a lady. "You do that, little brother. Guess I'll go see if Shelly's still around. That girl's lips was sooo velvety soft. Kinda like a newborn filly. I could kiss her all the way inta next week."

Adam snorted. "You two are quite the gentlemen courtiers. I on the other hand, plan to enjoy the company of Miss Olivia - lithe and slender as a Shakespearean nymph, and she likes to read poetry."

Joe raised his nose into the night air. "Mr. Uppity with his educated ways. Miss Olivia sounds more like a school marm! And just cause you read poetry to them don't mean you have any better luck with the ladies."

"Doesn't. Possibly not, but I am more concerned about quality, not quantity, thank you very much." Adam countered.

Refusing to get caught up in his brothers' feud, Hoss changed the tack just a bit. "Felt kinda strange not havin' Pa along on the drive this time. We done pretty good, though. Not too much fussing - that is 'til now. I sure ain't gonna miss havin' ta put up with Pa's frowny looks and comments about us havin' fun with the ladies. Gosh almighty that is a pain in the backside when you work this hard drivin' cattle."

"Yeah, but he always rides me the hardest about it like I'm still some kid. Gosh, it's not like I'm fifteen anymore."

Adam smirked at Joe. "One would think by now you would have figured that out. It's because you can't keep your mouth shut about your escapades both before and after."

"Yeah, Shortshanks, Pa ain't the only one who don't want ta hear every detail 'bout your lettin' off steam."

"Can't fault a man for being honest." Joe let out a giggle. "Are you going to tell me that Pa never visits the ladies? I mean come on, brothers, he's old, but he isn't that old!"

"He very well may, but if or when he does, he sure isn't going to announce it to the world the way you do. And you know Pa. He'd never be seen going into a bawdy house in Virginia CIty. Appearances are very important to him." Adam chuckled softly before continuing. "I remember once finding a pair of women's dress gloves under the seat of the buggy when I was cleaning it. When I asked Pa about them, he stuttered and stammered around. He almost sounded like you, Hoss, about the time you try to talk to a woman!"

Joe let out a high-pitched cackle.

"Hey now! Well if that's the case, I feel right sorry fur Pa."

"My point is this; whatever encounters he may or may not be having, he tends to keep them under wraps. Enough said. I'm beat."

Soon only the sounds of the crackling fire and Hoss' snores could be heard.

Upon their return to the ranch, the boys were pleasantly surprised to find their father in an exceptionally good mood. There was none of the usual grilling them for details about the cattle drive. Ben seemed content to know that all had gone well and that his sons were safely back home. Following the filling "welcome home" meal that Hop Sing had prepared, the Cartwright family moved into the living room to relax. Joe and Hoss started a game of checkers. Adam sat in the blue chair reading a book. Ben filled and lit his pipe before taking his place in his red leather chair.

Joe tapped his chin impatiently while waiting for Hoss to make his next move. "So, Pa, what did you do to pass the time while we were gone?"

"Oh nothing much out of the ordinary - meetings, church, lunches with Roy, checked a few fence lines - you know, just the usual. Oh and Mr. and Mrs. Carter stopped by for a visit the other day. Nice to see them again. They stayed and had supper."

Hoss looked over at his father from his seat on the corner of the coffee table. "Don't seem like ya missed us too bad then."

"I missed the three of you. I always do. But I found things to keep me occupied. There's always plenty of bookwork if nothing else."

Out of the corner of his eye, Joe spied a bit of creamy white material sticking up between the cushions of the settee, He pulled a woman's silk handkerchief from where it had been hiding and showed it to his father. "Hop Sing must be slipping. Pa, are you sure there weren't any other ladies that stopped by for a visit other than Mrs. Carter?"

Ben removed his pipe from his mouth and responded casually, "Not that I recall."

Joe brought the fine hankie near his nose. "You don't say. Guess Mr. Carter really loves his wife to spring for such expensive perfume. I'll have to ask him where he got it the next time I see him. Never know when I might need a gift for a lady friend."

Joe flashed a satisfied grin in his father's direction while Hoss emitted some strange noises in an attempt to stifle the belly laugh that was itching to burst forth. A pair of mischievous eyes that peered over the top of his book were taking immense pleasure in watching his father's sudden fascination with a finicky pipe as he squirmed uncomfortably in his leather chair.


End file.
